Peacock - Z.HERA
Descripción *'Título:' Peacock (공작새).119px|right *'Artista:' Z.HERA. *'Single:' Z.Hera Born. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Dance pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 14.05.2013 Video full|center|400 px Z.HERA Romanización nae giboda keojyeobeorin seulpeun kkumdeuri huimihan bichmajeo galyeodo hemaeda jichyeobeolin apeun yeonghoni pureun meariro norehae lai lailailai lai lailailai aseurai boineun gil hanbal deo gakkai bai baibaibai bai baibaibai You never gonna feel my heart beat nal jikyeobwajullae kkaman bam jinamyeon jeo byeoldeul sogeul ooo na ooo kkumkkudeus nalaga dasi jeo taeyangeul hyanghae naleul mideojwo geu gose Stay for me heuteojineun chagaun sum tteollimui ondo ohilyeo nal ganghage hago nun apeseo pyeolchyeojineun silyeonui byeogi magaseodo nollaji anha lai lailailai lai lailailai aseurai boineun gil hanbal deo gakkai bai baibaibai bai baibaibai You never gonna feel my heart beat nal jikyeobwajullae kkaman bam jinamyeon jeo byeoldeul sogeul ooo na ooo kkumkkudeus nalaga dasi jeo taeyangeul hyanghae naleul mideojwo geu gose Stay for me gwileul giul-igo neoleul gidalyeo balamgyeol-e deullin neoui sogsag-im pulliji anh-assdeon keuleta milo ijen nal-aoleuni I just can do it dudulu dudulu dudududu dudulu oo oo o dudulu dudulu dudududu dudulu oo oo o nal jikyeobwajullae kkaman bam jinamyeon jeo byeoldeul sogeul ooo na ooo kkumkkudeus nalaga dasi jeo taeyangeul hyanghae naleul mideojwo geu gose Stay for me nal jikyeobwajullae kkaman bam jinamyeon jeo byeoldeul sogeul ooo na ooo kkumkkudeus nalaga dasi jeo taeyangeul hyanghae naleul mideojwo geu gose Stay for me Español Nunca pensé que lo haría, siempre que los tengo, mis sueños resultan de esa manera Bloquearlas pero trata de tomar el control Buscando mi alma, pero nunca encontrar mi respuesta Toca mi canción y luego mis ojos despiertan (Mentira MentiraMentira Mentira) (Mentira MentiraMentira Mentira) Veo la luz Ven cerca mio Un paso a la vez (Adiós AdiósAdiósAdiós) (Adiós AdiósAdiósAdiós) Tu nunca vas a sentir el latido de mi corazón Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi corazón? Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi alma? Mi fuego ardiente (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) Es hora de dejar de brillar en ti Me dirigí a la cima, di "Sí". Es el destino, nada me detendrá Nadie está cerca, me siento solo, frío Sólo pensaba, "esto me hace más fuerte" Cuando parece que no hay esperanza a la vista No lo haremos, por siempre voy a seguir luchando (Mentira MentiraMentira Mentira) (Mentira MentiraMentira Mentira) Veo la luz Ven cerca mio Un paso a la vez (Adiós AdiósAdiósAdiós) (Adiós AdiósAdiósAdiós) Tu nunca vas a sentir el latido de mi corazón Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi corazón? Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi alma? Mi fuego ardiente (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) Es hora de dejar de brillar en ti Me dirigí a la cima, di "Sí". Es el destino, nada me detendrá El Tiempo pasa lentamente, esperando por ti Escuchen atentamente, oigo el susurro en el viento Tanto cuidado, nunca deberías aparecer Tratan de verme cuando pierdo el control Sólo puedo hacerlo. Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi corazón? Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi alma? Mi fuego ardiente (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) Es hora de dejar de brillar en ti Me dirigí a la cima, di "Sí". Es el destino, nada me detendrá Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi corazón? Oh, ¿puedes sentir mi alma? Mi fuego ardiente (Oh ohoh Nah Oh ohoh) Es hora de dejar de brillar en ti Me dirigí a la cima, di "Sí". Es el destino, nada me detendrá Hangul 내 키보다 커져버린 슬픈 꿈들이 희미한 빛마저 가려도 헤매다 지쳐버린 아픈 영혼이 푸른 메아리로 노래해 라이 라이라이라이 라이 라이라이라이 아스라이 보이는 길 한발 더 가까이 바이 바이바이바이 바이 바이바이바이 You never gonna feel my heart beat 날 지켜봐줄래 까만 밤 지나면 저 별들 속을 오오오 나 오오오 꿈꾸듯 날아가 다시 저 태양을 향해 나를 믿어줘 그 곳에 Stay for me 흩어지는 차가운 숨 떨림의 온도 오히려 날 강하게 하고 눈앞에서 펼쳐지는 시련의 벽이 막아서도 놀라지 않아 라이 라이라이라이 라이 라이라이라이 아스라이 보이는 길 한발 더 가까이 바이 바이바이바이 바이 바이바이바이 You never gonna feel my heart beat 날 지켜봐줄래 까만 밤 지나면 저 별들 속을 오오오 나 오오오 꿈꾸듯 날아가 다시 저 태양을 향해 나를 믿어줘 그 곳에 Stay for me 귀를 기울이고 너를 기다려 바람결에 들린 너의 속삭임 풀리지 않았던 크레타 미로 이젠 날아오르니 I just can do it 두두루 두두루 두두두두 두두루 오오 오오 오 두두루 두두루 두두두두 두두루 오오 오오 오 날 지켜봐줄래 까만 밤 지나면 저 별들 속을 오오오 나 오오오 꿈꾸듯 날아가 다시 저 태양을 향해 나를 믿어줘 그 곳에 Stay for me 날 지켜봐줄래 까만 밤 지나면 저 별들 속을 오오오 나 오오오 꿈꾸듯 날아가 다시 저 태양을 향해 나를 믿어줘 그 곳에 Stay for me Datos Categoría:Z.HERA